


[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for rising-star executive chefs Lagertha and Ragnar Lothbrok is Athelstan's dream job. But Ragnar and Lagertha are anything but conventional, and if the food they keep plying him with is any indication, they're interested in more than just their new sous-chef's skills in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amuse-Bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779444) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Amuse-Bouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619818) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton). 



Cover Art provided by the most excellent, Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BVikings%5D%20Amuse%20Bouche.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BVikings%5D%20Amuse%20Bouche.mp3) | **Size:**  70 MB | **Duration:**  00:49:33
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BVikings%5D%20Amuse%20Bouche.m4b) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 00:49:33

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this podfic by RSCreighton and knew I needed to repod it _immediately_. It hit all of my buttons: hot sex, OT3, and people bonding over food. Please listen to her version and, when your boner subsides, come back and listen to mine.


End file.
